


I could never deny you

by killunary



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, I need for that phrase to either be retired altogether or to only be used when, I'm not finna let y'all forget is that white demoness blatantly tapping into, Taylucifer Swift popularizing 'we shouldn't pit women against, as if some random slandering these talentless ass white women y'all love, comin together to say that Mani is better than that demon girl is misogynistic, cuz the way it boils my blood that y'all niggas out here tryna act like twitter, downplaying are racist. Do I like Coonye? Absolutely fuckin not but what, each other!1!1' is the absolute fuckin worst cuz the way I steady see that, fact that a lot of these white women y'all be bustin a vein over niggas, phrase bein used to shut down tweets of folks wondering why a mediocre white, so much will stop them from being successful. And what's interesting is the, the artists in discussion are of color and haven't done any offensive shit, the tactic of white fragility to get the bastard of a coon demonized., when that cunt called Mani a nigger., woman is flourishing more than women of actual talent like Mani like lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: If she could keep her hands to herself, this weekend may actually be productive for her.





	I could never deny you

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO CAN'T BELIEVE I SAID THAT I'M GLAD THAT THE BOYS ARE IN GOOD HEALTH ONLY FOR BH TO LOG INTO THEIR TXT BH ACCOUNT TO ANNOUNCE THAT YEON GOT THE FUCKIN PINK EYE. Lol like I really jinxed my boys... So motherfuckin sick of that damn infectious ass disease... What I do know is that it better not rob me of the october comeback or I fuckin swear... To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

“Try not to miss me too much while I’m gone all weekend,” Audrey says playfully, smiling at her roommate.

Uma looks up from her laptop, returning her friend’s smile. “Don’t worry, I won’t. Gil will, though and Harry will, too even if he’d rather throw his hook into the ocean than admit it.”

Audrey giggles. She sighs, crossing her arms. “Fingers crossed that I’ll get to do something exciting. I mean, I love Grammy but when I said we should spend more time together, I meant just the two of us and not her, me, and her really boring friends.”

Amusement trickles into Uma’s smile. She wasn’t the biggest fan of old people but she really liked Audrey’s grandmother.

“Alrighty, I’m off,” Audrey smiles, the princess halfway turned around before she pauses, turning back to face Uma. Giggling, she says, “I almost forgot.”

Uma blinks, narrowing her eyes in confusion at the sight of Audrey with her arms extended out toward her. “What exactly are you doing, prissy?”

Audrey gives the sarcastic girl a look. “Don’t play dumb, Uma.”

Uma gives the more feminine girl a look of her own. “That’s the thing, prissy. I _wasn’t_ playing dumb.”

Clicking her tongue, Audrey says, “I’m waiting here for my hug.”

Uma curls her nose, scoffing as she looked back at her laptop screen. “Well, you’re gonna keep waiting because you’re not getting a hug.”

Audrey smirked, still continuing to stand there with her arms stretched out, confident that Uma would cave because while the pirate captain was stubborn, she was in no way more stubborn than she was. And while getting her way wasn’t something she worried too much about anymore, in this case, Audrey wouldn’t be leaving without a hug from her friend.

Uma’s teeth grinded against each other, the cecaelia unable to concentrate on the screen in front of her with Audrey still there. Growling in annoyance, the pirate glances back at her elegant friend before saying, “If I give you a damn hug, will you finally leave me in peace?”

Audrey grinned, bobbing her head up and down excitedly. “Yup! You have my word, captain.”

Uma gets up, mumbling under her breath something she always says when Audrey gets under her skin, which is “I need a new damn roommate”. She steps into Audrey’s arms, her frown deepening as Audrey’s arms wrapped around her unmoving body.

“Isn’t this nice, captain?” Audrey says, eyes closed and a smile on her as she rested the side of her head on Uma’s shoulder.

“Okay, you got your hug now,” Uma says grouchily, stubbornly refusing to return Audrey’s hug.

Giggling, Audrey pulls away. “See you Sunday night, captain.”

The door clicked shut as Audrey closed it behind her, Uma sighing. Finally. She looks back at her laptop screen, having typed out a couple of paragraphs for a paper she had due on Monday in the hour she’d been sitting in bed, since classes had finished for the day. A small break wouldn’t hurt. Laying down on her back, Uma closes her eyes. She isn’t surprised when her thoughts are consumed by a certain gentle, freckle-faced boy, Uma only partially annoyed that the boy being on her mind was what was keeping her from falling asleep like she wants to. He didn’t look it but he’s got a decent amount of stamina. She shifts around, knowing that the room’s temperature wasn’t the reason why her body temperature was climbing, the girl biting her lip.

She’d lie down for just a couple of more minutes and then she’d get back to work on her paper. Her hand slowly slides down her stomach. Yeah, just a few more minutes… She’s content with just teasing her entrance, a moan in her throat as her fingertips glide across her opening but then she remembers how fuckin amazing it felt riding Carlos on the table and is suddenly in desperate need of getting herself off, letting out a shaky breath as she slid two fingers into herself.

Carlos stepped out of the bathroom, a towel around his neck, hair damp from the shower he’d just taken. He reaches for his phone on the nightstand as he sits down on his bed, raising an eyebrow at the vague text he’d gotten from Uma five minutes ago. “Get over here, pup” was the contents of the text, Carlos wondering if he’d be getting an earful from his girlfriend when he arrived at her dorm, despite being unable to recall doing anything recently to upset her. Well, he’d better get dressed because he was sure the longer he kept her waiting, the more irritated she’d be when he got there.

Carlos raised his fist to knock on the closed door, hand freezing near the door at the sound of moans coming from beyond the door that he knew very well was coming from his girlfriend. Ah, so that’s why she’d summoned him. There’s a sudden tight feeling in his pants, Carlos opening the door. Uma was sitting on the edge of her bed, naked, legs spread wide apart, one hand between her thighs pleasuring herself while the other was pinching the nipple of her breast.

The panting girl glared at the boy. “What the fuck took you so long?”

He smiles, shutting the door and locking it before crossing over toward the girl. He leans down to peck her lips, staring down at the space between her legs. She’d already gotten a bit of the sheets wet with her arousal and with what he’s sure the two of them have in mind, the sheets were about to be even wetter.

Uma lets go of her nipple, reaching up to cup Carlos’s face. “You’re hair’s wet… You just got out of the shower.” He’s looking at her now with those soft eyes of his eyes. “Do you think about me when you’re in the shower, pup?”

He blushes at her question. He doesn’t like to waste hot water but god, he hadn’t been able to help staying in the shower longer than usual, pumping himself as he moaned Uma’s name under his breath.

She smirks, the flustered look on his face telling her all she needs to know. She giggles, kissing the corner of his mouth. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. I touch myself to the thought of you in the shower, too.”

He hasn’t even touched Uma yet and yet, is already starting to harden, biting his lips as he imagines water raining down on Uma, soaking wet both between her legs and all over as she fucks herself, his name on her tongue. God, he really wanted her right now.

She likes that look in his eye, having never thought such a dark, hungry look suited someone whose heart is filled with so much light but now it’s something she finds attractive, something that makes her want him more than she already does. “Get down on your knees, pup.”

He lowers himself down without a single bit of hesitation, licking his lips as he stares at her pussy. He settles his head between her thighs, first starting off by lapping up her juices. She tastes so good.

With Audrey gone for the weekend, she’d have the room to herself and with how good Carlos was eating her out, there was no way she was letting him go back to his and Jay’s dorm. She wanted him all to herself until Sunday night when she’d reluctantly let him go back to his dorm. And although she wants to both be on top of him and under him, that damn paper still needed to get done and she refused to wait until the last minute to complete it. Procrastination was Harry and Gil’s thing and she refused to fall into their bad habits.

He regrets not putting a pillow up under him before he’d gotten down on his knees but Uma’s sweet taste and her even sweeter moans are what helps him ignore his discomfort, switching from flicking his tongue in and out of her slit to replacing his mouth with his fingers and closing his mouth around her clit.

She’s naturally foulmouthed but even more so when she’s experiencing indescribable pleasure like this, expletives leaving her lips as she takes hold of the back of Carlos’s head, giving it a rough tug as she moans for Carlos to keep going. “God! Oh my fuckin god!”

Uma always kept such a cool head so he’s still getting use to her being so loud when they’re doing things like this. He likes that she’s loud, though, likes that he makes her feel good. He’s really hard and in need of some relief of his own but he focuses instead on her pleasure, on sending her over the edge. The wet stain on the sheets had gotten bigger, Carlos smirking, groaning into the beauty.

“Fuck,” Uma whimpered, the vibrations she’d felt from Carlos’s groan feeling beyond fuckin amazing. “Carlos!”

Her walls clenched around his fingers, Carlos adding in a third finger as he nipped on her sensitive bud. She had to be close.

Close, she was so fuckin close, was suddenly feeling needier than ever. That damn twist in her lower stomach… God, she needed it to unwind. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

And that right there was his cue to pick up the pace, Carlos moaning into his girlfriend’s pussy as he entered and reentered her at a far faster rate. He thinks he can confirm that he’s really into hair pulling, his arousal far outweighing his pain as Uma pulled even harder at his hair.

When Uma finally orgasms, her chest heaves even harder when Carlos keeps going, unsure if her sensitivity was a curse or blessing because while her pleasure was heightened, it was also so damn good that she wanted to push his head away. “C-Carlos!”

Even as her cum dripped down his chin, he focused on getting her to cum a second time. He wants to fuck her, afterwards because god, he’s throbbing so much. As he’s listening to Uma’s whimpers and stretching her walls out, he wonders how long Audrey will be out. He hopes she’ll at least let him have Uma all to himself for a few hours, will at least let him hold her close as they lay together in bed naked.

She doesn’t know which was more amazing between her second and first orgasm but fuck, she’s spent. “Fuck.”

Carlos chuckles, raising back up, wiping his chin clean of her fluid with the back of his hand. He cups her face before bringing her down toward him, gently kissing her. He smiles teasingly at her. “You’re so whiny when you’re needy.”

She pouts, glaring at the smirking boy. “Shut up, bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
